Immer an Meiner Seite
by Iggy's Duckie
Summary: You can't help who you fall in love with, no matter what circumstances you are in. But some will try anything to stay together. Review and I will update!


In the dark, cold forest, two young men wandered. One acted as though he was on patrol of his manor's grounds, but the other knew he was just sleepless and decided to join him on his midnight ride. They rode slowly in a comforting silence, until one of them spoke softly.

"So, what are your plans for the holidays, Ludwig?"

Icy blue eyes blinked and cast a side glance at their owner's companion, who rode horseback also, his warm, golden amber eyes twinkling with curiosity. "Actually," Ludwig started tightening the scarf around his neck and tugging up the collar of cloak. It was unusually cold that winter. "I was thinking of visiting mein cousin, Lord Roderich and his wife in Austria."

Shifting in his saddle in restless excitement, the auburn-haired Italian smiled at the German. "Ve~ Are you, by chance, referring to the Count who is a composer in his free time, Roderich Edelstein~?"

The older man stared at his young friend in surprise. "Ja, how did you know?"

A small giggle let out the steam of his sweet breath, that most likely still smelled of the dessert he had made hours ago, as the creamy-colored mare Feliciano was riding continued to trot forward through the light snow. "Edelstein and Beilschmidt.." He hummed as if thinking and then turned to Ludwig. "I heard your fratello talking about him a few nights ago."

The German resisted the urge to roll his eyes as his stallion grunted. "Mein Gott, Gilbert can go on and on about him.."

Feliciano smiled and nodded in agreement and the comforting silence returned.

The young, but retired soldier gazed at the other as Feliciano ran his fingers through his horse's thick mane, cooing calming words to soothe her.

Though the Italian had served him since childhood as a maid as well as his valet, he couldn't help but treat the other as his equal. Feliciano was his best friend, if not his only real friend, and was the only person to ever be so confident enough to use his first name when addressing him, instead of the usual titles he hears. Though, that was surely to be expected from a childhood friend. He seemed like he was the only one who really stayed by his side and helped him when he came back from the war, nearly crippled and filthy, and nursed him back to life without chaos, though Ludwig still had nightmares.

He broke out of his thoughts when Feliciano grabbed the reign of his horse and turned him around. "It's almost dawn, we should be heading back to the manor." The lord nodded, signaling for his stallion to start trotting back to the stables. The other's mare did likewise without Feliciano's soft command. It was natural for her to want to follow her mate.

Spiraling off of that, Ludwig unwillingly allowed himself to compare her loyalty to her mate to Feliciano's to Ludwig himself. Sadly, they weren't even close to being spouses, though Feliciano helped him get dressed everyday, did his laundry, cooked for him everyday, and did the chores everyday with a cheerful attitude. He made Ludwig's day everyday, which brought out the German's rare smile. He made his heart feel full and warm, knowing that he had someone to come home to- Oh goodness, Feliciano was very much like a commoner's housewife to him!

As ridiculous as the thought was, the wealthy man could not help feel his heart pang with desire and despair.

Ludwig glanced down at the Italian servant as he led his horse and mare the rest of the way to the stables, trying to remember when he started having more than friendly feelings towards him.

"Ludwig, is something the matter?" Feliciano's golden eyes stared up at him as the German dismounted.

He shook his head and then paused, looking to the door he would soon enter. "Actually, I would like you to start a pot of coffee." When he turned to look at his valet, he found that the man's eyebrow was raised and his lips were upturned in a knowing smile.

"You should get your rest. Working the rest of the night wouldn't be good for your health." Shaking his head, he stroked the horses' and took hold of his lantern and followed his master inside. "God knows you work overnight as if it was normal. Ve, how about some tea?"

"Ja, that would be nice."

As they walked inside, had tea, and prepared for bed, Ludwig somehow remained completely oblivious to Feliciano's lingering eyes and fond smile.

* * *

Like every night, Feliciano and Ludwig engaged in quiet conversation until the older man fell asleep.

"I might bring you along on my trip to to mein cousin's residence, since I have no one else."

"Of course," Feliciano blew out half the candles in his candelabra, making the glow dimmer in the bedroom, "It would be an honor meeting them."

Ludwig's eyelids lowered and he yawned. "I think you would get along very well with his wife."

"Ve~ Is she pretty~?"

Ludwig twitched slightly in jealousy, regretting his decision to mention her, but he couldn't change the subject now that the Italian seemed interested. "She's very," he cleared his throat quietly, "busty."

"All the better~" Feliciano winked. Ludwig just rolled his eyes and turned away from him.

"Roderich says that she used to work for him," the German said, a bit sentimental as his mind started to compare Feliciano with her, "And that they've actually known each other since they were very young."

"Is that so." Feliciano felt his heart flutter with a small inkling of hope. "How romantic.."

Ludwig looked over at his valet and studied his dreamy-eyed look, with a slight upturn of his lips, before laying down on his back.

After a few minutes of silence, Ludwig started drifting off.

"So, have you thought about marriage yet?" Feliciano asked, out-of-the-blue. "You're already twenty."

Ludwig blinked sleepily, staring up at the light ceiling that was being illuminated by the last candles. "I don't know. You have seen how I act with women I don't have business with."

"You aren't nervous because you're attracted to them?" The hint of hope grew in the Italian's heart at this.

Ludwig chuckled humourlessly and turned on his side. "I think it is because I grew up with mostly boys."

"Oh." Feliciano's hope deflated. "Well, I hope you find the perfect lady, Luddy," he said dejectedly, "Maybe when you find the person you love, the words will just come naturally."

When he received no answer, he knew his master was asleep.

Feliciano walked over and sat by his side for a few moments, stroking his unkempt hair. "I hope she'll love you as much as I do," he whispered sadly and leaned down to press a light kiss to his cheekbone.

With one last glance at his unrequited love, he blew out the candles and left the room.


End file.
